Rise of Harry Potter
by siberian.cat.lover
Summary: ON HIATUS-Jack Frost finds out he has living family, his sister descendants, and tries to find them. Harry Potter is related to Jack on his mother's side, and Jack tries to learn about Harry. North arranges with Dumbledore for Jack to go to Hogwarts as a and follow Harry through his classes. This is my first fanfiction story so I'm sorry if it is terrible!
1. Jack finds Harry

I groaned as I forced myself to wake up. I decided I would get my small amount of sleep that night.

"I need to go see them!" I exclaimed as I rolled out of the bed I used when I was visiting North. I had just yesterday discovered that I had relatives. They were my sister's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter and she had a son.

Apparently the woman's name was Petunia and her son's name was Dudley. I grabbed my staff and called to North, "I'm going now!"

"But, Jack, they can't even see you!"

I sighed, North was trying to talk my out of going, "I don't care!" I called in a singsong voice as I leapt the window with my staff in hand.

"Oi, Frostbite!" I flew away as I heard Bunnymund, or as we called him, Bunny.

"Wind! Take me to my relatives!" I cried, then was blown quickly to London. I arrived there breathless five minutes later, the wind had blown my snow white hair, and dropped down in front of the door. I glanced inside and say two children, one very… chubby boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes, and a very skinny boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes much darker than mine, but reminded me a bit of my pre-Jack Frost self.

"I didn't know there were **two** boys!" I exclaimed, my eyes bright with excitement. I watched a tiny bit and then flew back to the North Pole, promising myself that I would visit later.

When the sun started to set many hours later, I flew back to the house. I saw the door open to let a fat woman with a snarling brown pitbull, into the house. I flew inside before they shut the door. I saw the woman walk into the living room and gave the pitbull's leash to Jack's sister's great- great~well you get the point. I watched as the woman snap at the skinny boy. Then she went over and cooed to the fat boy, who's name is Dudley.

"What a weird name," I muttered to myself. I continued to watch all the weird things that happened. At dinner the skinny boy, I found out later his name was Harry, was cleaning up after everyone else. I frowned, annoyed my great-nephew, for that was what I decided to call him, was being treated badly. I watched soundlessly, glaring at the fat woman, who's name was Marge.

I saw Marge insult Harry's father, confusion covering his face. By listening I realized that Harry wasn't Petunia's child, but Petunia's sister's. I saw Marge insult Harry's mom, I curled my lip and my anger made the temperature in the room drop, and they all shivered. I wouldn't let **anyone** insult my family.

The room was becoming colder and colder, then Harry yelled at Marge and she seemed to swell. I glanced at Harry and saw his face was screwed up with anger, which then turned to a look of surprise. Marge continued to swell until she looked like a balloon. I laughed loudly and flew up as she floated out the french doors into a greenhouse-like area. I flew a head and opened the next set of french doors, letting Marge float out into the dark front yard, then up into the sky toward the stars. I flew after her but then heard Petunia's husband yell at Harry. I floated back to the ground with my staff grasped tightly in hand.

I saw the door open and Harry stormed out, pulling a large trunk behind him, a small stick squeezed in his hand. I followed him to a nearby park. When he got there, the park got colder, and I looked around, for I wasn't the one who had cooled it down.

I saw a large black dog come around from behind a park bench, his eyes locked on Harry. I glared at it and froze the ground near it with my staff. It looked around and I watched it, forgetting to pay attention to Harry. When I turned around again, Harry was gone.

I quickly called the Wind, and flew back to the North Pole.

"North! What can you tell me about Harry Potter!" I yell, I had learned what his name was from visiting his room after I had lost him.

"Why do you need to know Jack?" North called back.

"He's my sister's great-great, well that doesn't matter, all that matters is that he's my family."

"I'll get back to you soon!"

I wandered around aimlessly when I saw Bunny. The huge rabbit grey with dark grey swirls was lying on the couch. "Hey, Kangaroo!" I yelled to him, using the nickname he hates.

"For the last time, Frostbite, don't call me 'Kangaroo'! I'm a BUNNY!" He yelled at me as I smugly grinned at him, a little pissed he called me 'Frostbite'.

North came out of his study, with a man I had never seen before following him. "This is Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I glance at the old man with a very long, silvery beard and hair. He was wearing a long robe and crescent moon glasses. "Why is he so important, and what is he doing here?" I scoff.

"Jack, don't be rude!" North snapped.

"It's perfectly fine, North," Professor Dumbledore said calmly. I stare at him, surprised he isn't mad. "I am here because North asked me for information on Harry Potter for you. Why did you want to know?" He asked.

"Harry is my family! He is my sister's descendant," I ask excitedly, wondering what he knows.

Dumbledore glanced at me in surprise, "How can he be your sister's descendant? You can't be much older than Harry!"

"Ha! Unless Harry's over 300-years-old, your wrong!" I smile at the look of shock on his face.

"Do you really want to know everything about Harry?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Yes," I answer without hesitating.

"Then I will speak to North privately about doing that. Would you want to go to Hogwarts with Harry, as a teacher's helper and go with him to classes?"

"Yes, but how will they see me?" I reply, so caught up with this idea I didn't realize that it would mean going to school.

"I know of a potion that will make you visible to others, but you will need to drink one once a day."

"Okay! Wait… School!" I yelped as the full idea sank in. Me, Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, Prince of Mischief, going to SCHOOL!

"Yes, you will help with the Defense Against the Dark Arts class which will be taught by Professor R. J. Lupin."

My eyes widen with confusion as I listen to him. I stare at his back as he turns around and walks of with North to North's workstation/study.

"What did I get myself into?" I whisper under my breath.


	2. Diagon Alley

Hey! Thanks for reading and making it this far. This is going to be a short chapter because I don't have much time. Last time I forgot to put a disclaimer. I do not own anything, if I owned it I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Now, back to the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Jack!" I flinch as North calls for me, because I know he is going to take me to get...school supplies.

"Frostbite's over here North!" Bunny yells in a reply. I glare at him and freeze his feet to the ground in revenge. "Frostbite..." Bunny snarls at me.

"What are you going to do, Kangaroo!" I mock him from my safe area over five feet away.

"Jack, unfreeze Bunny's feet right now!" North yells at me, so I quickly melt the ice and run to North when Bunny chases after me. I grab my staff from the couch on the other side of the room and fly to the ceiling.

"I'll get you, ya' bloody show pony!" Bunny called to me from my safe perch high above their heads.

"Jack, get down, we need to get your school supplies," North says. I stay up, not wanting to do said activity. "Do you not want to meet Harry?!" At those words I roll my eyes and hop down from my perch, letting the Wind catch me and break my fall.

I hear Bunny mutter while North leads us to his desk that has three small vials, one green, one red, and one white. North hands Bunny the green-filled bottle, "This will make you look human for the next 12 hours!" He explained as he handed my the white potion. Bunny picked up his vial and hesitantly uncorked it, and poured it into his mouth.

He made a face as the liquid traveled down his throat. His eyes widened with surprise as his ears changed and shrank until they looked human. Then he lost his fur and tail, those two items being replaced by dark grey pants, a grey t-shirt, tanned skin, and grey hair with black swirls, like his fur usually was. His eyes had turned bright green during the change.

I grabbed my potion and drank it quickly. I ran to the closest mirror and watched as my skin turned slightly more peachy. My left eye turned brown, but my blue eye stayed the same. My white hair turned mostly brown, but still left streaks of white as if I had run glue through my hair.

"We need to get Dumbledore to fix this," I say as Bunny starts to laugh. "This looks even weirder than before. Can he change it so the hair is the same, but both my eyes are blue?" I add quickly.

"I'll get him to change it," North says, looking like he's trying not to laugh. North then leads us to a fireplace, shows some green powder in, then tells us to step into the flame and say 'Diagon Alley'.

I stare at him in amazement. "Yeah, like you think I will actually step into a fireplace, with a fire **.** " I say, emphasizing fireplace and fire. North sighs, then steps in and says what he told us to say, and then he dissapeared. I glance at Bunny, begging him silently to let me go first, not wanting to be the last one through.

"Fine, go ahead," Bunny says, then I jump in and say the words. The flame flares up and surrounds me, swirling around until it forms almost a portal and pulls me through. The next thing I know I am standing in a different room and North pulls me out of the fireplace. Bunny shows up 30 seconds later and we leave the room.

There are many people and stores, it is loud and I wince, unused to this much noise. Bunny looks confused to, but our fear is driven away when we see all the stores and what they sell.

North pulls out a bag of gold, bronze, and silver coins. "Dumbledore gave them to me so we could pay for your supplies," North hands me a list and the coins, explaining the gold ones were galleons, the silver coins were sickles, and the bronze disks were nuts. "Get the stuff on your list first, then we can discuss a pet or something else.

I glance at North, looking at him with an surprised expression, because I could finally get a pet, when he usually told me no. He nodded, then pointed at the list. The first thing on the list is a set of school robes. "What!" I screeched. "There is a freaking uniform!'

"It's not as bad as most are, but you will also have to wear shoes," North explains. Bunny was trying not to laugh after he say my face drop at the thought of wearing shoes.

A few hours later, though it felt more like a day, I came home with many bags of robes, supplies, books, and snacks. I had also gotten my staff shrunken down to the size of a wand, the went back to staff mode when I say _Engorgio_ and shrank back down when I say _reducio._ I also came back with a large cage, containing a male snowy owl, who I named Wind, for the Guardians to write to me. North had let me get a female cat, and I picked out a cat that was mostly white, but had hints of grey near the feet, face and ears. The cat had the same shade of ice blue eyes as me, so I named her Winter.

North told me not to mess with my staff once I got to Hogwarts, and that I could only fly around if I was sure nobody was looking. He drilled me on how I couldn't use my powers that ofter, and if I did, I had to make it look like I had used my "wand" to cast a spell.

"I get it North!" I cried when he tried to get me to promise not to do anything dangerous for the 100th time. "I'm only staying a year, and what could go wrong! What could possibly happen!?"


	3. Platform 9 34

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own anything. I wish I did, but we can all dream can't we.

A few days after I got my supplies, North came into my room, I had been staying at the Pole, early and told me to pack everything I needed for Hogwarts and that it was time to go.

"Wha…" I mumble as I looked at him, then I remembered that today was the day I was going to Hogwarts. I raced around frantically to find all my supplies. "Books there… robes over here... staff next to the bed…" I grabbed my robes and books and shove them into my suitcase. "What else do I need? Oh yeah, the hats… gloves… cauldron… telescope… scales...phials." As I check things off I shove them into my suitcase.

"Jack! Hurry up! We need to take out potions!" I lift my head up as I hear Bunny's voice. What the heck is he doing here?

"Bunny! Let him go at his own pace!" No I'm even more confused, why is Tooth here? I look down at my list again and burst into laughter once I found the thing I missed. North, Sandy, Tooth and Bunny came running in too find me rolling on the floor laughing my head off.

"'Vat is it?" North asked so I struggle up into a sitting position and point at the last thing on my list. North takes it out of my hands and looks at it. The others gather around him and when they find it they start to laugh a little too.

"Yeah mate, I'm pretty sure you don't need a winter cloak," Bunny says as he chuckles softly.

"That's right Kangaroo," I reply and Bunny glares at me.

He looks like he is about to snap back when North breaks in and hands out the potions that will change our appearance. "Oh, Jack, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny are coming to see you off." North adds before we drink our potions. Bunny goes first and looks the same as before, his evergreen eyes lightening a little and his fur turned into grey pants and t-shirt. North doesn't have one this time because he didn't take his last time.

Tooth takes hers next and the feathers on her head turn into black hair with strips of green, blue, and two gold stripes on either side of her part. The rest of her feathers turn into a feathery dress the same color as her feathers. Her wings turn into a short clear train with rainbow glints. On her feet were light blue flats and but her eyes stayed the same color.

Sandy rushes to take his and gulps it down. He grows until he is about Tooth's height and his sand pours off him leaving a yellow shirt and dark yellow cargo pants. His hair is sandy blonde and his eyes stayed the same. He tilted his head and his sand formed words above his head.

"Sandy, when we are there you can't use your sand or else it will look weird and will confuse most people." Sandy nodded to North's advice and let his sand fall.

"Is mine different this time?" I ask excitedly. North nodded and I quickly gulped it down, excited to see what I would look like. The potion gave a little color to my skin, but barely any, and the inside of my iris turned brown while the outer ring was ice blue. My pants were the same style except made of cotton. The roots of my hair turned chocolate brown but the tips were still snowy white.

"Don't forget your cat." I jerked around and walked to the other side of my room after North reminded me about Winter, my 6-month-old kitten. When I got in my room I grabbed Winter's wicker carrier and picked her up. I placed her in the carrier gently along with a bowl of dry cat food I had bought at Diagon Alley. I didn't plan on keeping her in the carrier the whole time so I didn't put a litter box or blanket in. On my way out I grabbed my staff and they exited behind me.

"Where are we going?" I ask North as he leads us to his workshop.

"Hello." I jump as I hear a voice and see Dumbledore. "We are going to Apparate to Platform 9 ¾."

I stare at him disbelieving. "What?"

"Everybody grab hands, North and Bunny hold my hands." We oblige and he closes his eyes and the world spins around us. The next thing I know we are at a busy train station in front of a brick support that has a '10' hanging on one side and a '9' on the other.

"What do we do now?" Bunny says as he looks around.

"We run through the bricks." We all stare at him as he says that. Then we hear a loud gasp from behind us. I whirl around and see a large group of red haired people, a girl, a woman, six boys, and a man. With them were two other kids. One was a black-haired boy with green eyes and a girl with bushy, brown hair and brown eyes.

"Dumbledore? What are you doing here?" The black-haired boy asked.

"Nothing Harry." Dumbledore shot me a pointed look.

"He's-" I start to say, only to be cut off.

"Yes. Now, I must go." With that Dumbledore disappeared.

"Who are you?" I jump as the brown-haired girl asked.

I look at North quickly, remembering just then we hadn't come up with names. "Um…"

"He's Jackson Overland. I'm Toothiana, the guy in the grey outfit is Aster, the other boy is Sanderson, and the big man over there is Nicholas." Tooth supplied. The brown-haired girl narrowed her eyes as if noticing something was wrong so I tried to look confident.

"Okay, I'm Hermoine, this is Ron," she said pointing to the youngest looking boy, "This is Ginny," she added as she pointed to the red-haired girl. "Those two are Fred and George," she indicated to two boys who looked like twins and have the same trouble-maker glint that I have.

"Why do you have a staff?" Ron asked. I glance at North, not really knowing what to say.

"He was…" North tried to explain, but trailed off.

"Does it matter?" Bunny recovered. "Why do you have a wand? It's the same." Ron stared at Bunny, shocked.

"That's what you get for being rude, Ron." Hermoine snapped. Then she looked at me as I was trying to hold in my laughter. "What are you laughing at?"

"That the thing he asked was why I have a staff, and not why my hair is half white, or why my eyes are half blue." I snort.

"Speaking of that, why do you look like that?" Ron barged in.

"I was trying to look normal," I say as my smile starts to fall. "It's been a while." I say very quietly, but unfortunately Hermione noticed. I need to be more careful around her.

"Well we don't want to miss the train." Harry said and the three of them ran through the bricks. The rest of Ron's family followed and after a glance at North, we followed them. On the other side there was a train and many more people. I hugged North goodbye, smiled at Tooth, waved to Sandy, and smirked at Bunny.

"Bye Kangaroo," I say, forgeting that we weren't the only one's there. Hermione frowned again, but then turned around and walked onto the train. I followed her with Winter's carrier under my arm and pulling my suitcase behind me. I wave on last time to the other Guardians and when no one was looking I shot some ice at Bunny. He glared at me, but let me go. I followed the three friends onto the train and we walk past many full rooms until we see one with only a sleeping person. We sit down to awkward silence and then they all turn to stare at me.

A/N: Thank you so much to all my readers. I really appreciate everyone who favorited and/or followed this story.


	4. Dementors

Disclaimer: Nope. Still no.

DeafVaderWattpad and lirg eht : Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!

FireEmblemLover39: 1) I changed my mind, he is going to be a student. 2) True, but I felt like writing that so… 3) Thank you for reminding me, I was rushing and I was looking at pictures from the movie, where his hair is brown. I went back and changed that. 4) You're right but I don't want to rewrite the first chapter now, maybe in the future. 5) Thanks for reminding me again, I also fixed that in the second chapter, but I'm leaving it the same for the first.

I wiggled nervously under the three kids stares.

"So, Jackson Overland, how old are you?" Hermione asks me.

"I'm…" I take a few seconds to gauge how old they were. "I'm 13." I say, wincing inside, for I can barely pass as 14.

"You don't look 13, you look more like you're 15." Ron adds.

"Yeah… Well I'm not." I'm not lying to them. I'm just not telling them the complete truth. We all sit in silence and then the door to the cabin opens and a boy around the trio's age walked in. He has platinum blonde hair, skin a bit brighter than mine, and greyish eyes. He is followed by two of what seem like thugs, large boys with short hair.

"Well, look who it is," said the boy in a lazy drawl. "Potty and the Weasel. Oh look, you brought a new friend," he says, directing the last part to me.

I stand up and try to seem friendly. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. You don't seem like someone who should be hanging out with these people." I can tell he is trying to get me to be his friend.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure they're fine. Well, at least that they are better than you," I reply smoothly. Malfoy's face turns red and he storms out the door. I smile slightly and go back to my seat.

"That was bloody amazing," Ron tells me. We talk about Hogwarts and the Houses while the rain slowly gets heavier and thicker. Winter and Hermione's cat, Crookshanks seemed to be getting along.

A few hours later Ron says, "We must be nearly there." Immediately the train slows down.

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione says as she checks her watch.

"So why're we stopping?"

The train was getting slower and slower. As it slows down, the wind and rain seemed to get louder. Harry got up to look into the corridor, since he was closer to the door. The train came to a stop suddenly and then all the lights went out and we were plunged into total darkness.

"What's going on?" says Ron from behind me.

"Ouch!" Hermione exclaims. "Ron, that was my foot!"

"D'you think we've broken down?"

"Dunno..." There was a squeaking sound, and I saw the outline of Ron while he was wiping an area of the window clear and looking out. I decided to stay quiet.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard..." The compartment door opened.

"Sorry - d'you know what's going on?"

"Hullo, Neville," I heard Harry say.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?" I heard a new person say.

"No idea, sit down " There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; someone tried to sit on Crookshanks.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice. I heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?" Hermione asks.

"Who's that?" A new voice replies.

"Ginny?" Hermione responded.

"Hermione?" The other voice asks.

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron"

"Come in and sit down"

"Not here!" says Harry. "I'm here!"

"Ouch!" says a boy.

"Quiet!" says a hoarse voice suddenly. Professor Lupin appears to have woken up at last. I can hear movements from his corner. No one spoke. There was a soft, crackling noise, and a flickering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminate his face, and his eyes look alert and wary.

"Stay where you are," he says in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.

But the door slides slowly open before Lupin can reach it. Standing in the doorway and illuminated by the flickering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towers to the ceiling. Its face is completely hidden beneath its hood.

My eyes darted downward, and my stomach contracts. There is a hand protruding from the cloak and it was slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water. But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed me looking at it, the hand is suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak. And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An intense cold swept over them all. Instantly I was swept inside my memory of drowning to save my sister. I could feel the cold and ice press around me until darkness took over.

A/N: Yeah, I basically copied the words from a pdf of the book and changed it a little, but I wanted to update and this is the quickest way. Please Favorite, Follow and Review!


	5. Memories

Okay, thanks everyone who has reviewed, followed and/or favorited. This chapter isn't going to be the best because I don't want to copy and paste again, so I'm running of my memory.

Guest: Thank you!

Alice-Lydia-Frost: Thank you so much, that really means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: Still no. Won't ever be yes.

" _It's okay, it's okay. Don't look down, just look at me._

" _Jack, I'm scared!" The ice under my sister cracks more as she glances down. Her brown hair and eyes match mine and she looks so scared._

" _I know, I know." I take a step forward and the ice starts to crack. I look down nervously and shift my weight back. "But you're going to be alright. You're not going to fall in. Uh…" I look around for an idea. "We're going to have a little fun instead!"_

" _No we're not!" She sound really scared and close to tears._

" _Would I trick you?" I try to reassure her._

" _Yes, you always play tricks!" She yells as I take small steps forward._

" _Well, well not this time. I promise, I promise. You're going to be fine." I am trying desperately to reassure her and come up with a plan. "You have to believe in me." She sighs and I have an idea. "Do you want to play a game? We're going to play hopscotch. Like we play everyday. It's, it's as easy as, um, one," I flinch as the ice cracks beneath me, but then act like I lost my balance to make her laugh. It works and I smile at her. "Two," I take another step and it doesn't crack so I leap a bit farther onto thick ice near my staff, "Three. Alright." I reach down and grab my staff, I crouch and extent my staff a little, "Now, it's your turn. One." She gasps as the ice crack more._

" _That's it, that's it. Two," the ice cracks again and she looks down. "Three." I reach out with my staff and pull her toward me, but the momentum slid me on the ice to where she just was. We look at eachother and smile, she giggles and then I laugh and take a step forward._

 _Crack! Our eyes widen with surprise as the ice breaks beneath me, sending me into the cold, icy water. She reaches forward and screams, "Jack!" Then I feel my limbs being weighed down as I drift down. The moon enlarges and my hair turns white, then my eyes open suddenly, ice blue._

"Ahhh!" I dart upward screaming and gasping for breath, looking wildly around me for something to tell me where I am.

"Jack, calm down." I whip my head around and my ice blue eyes meet brown eyes. I stare at her for a few seconds before I remember where I am. My ragged breathing echoed in my ears as I tried to calm down.

"Are you okay mate?" I look around to see Ron, his eyes looking at me curiously.

"Yeah," I take a deep breath, " just a nightmare." I look around again to see Professor Lupin looking at me. I meet his gaze calmly and he hands me a piece of chocolate.

"You and Harry passed out after the Dementor came in." I look around and I see a brown haired boy with pale eyes looking at me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Neville Longbottom. What's your name?"

"My name is Jack Overland." I flinch a bit as I said my old name, remembering my sister screaming my name. I see Hermione watching my carefully, so I take a breath and push those memories away.

"I'm Ginny, Ron's little sister." A redhead adds. I wave to her and she smile's shyly.

"Ugh, what was that." I say while rubbing my forehead. I look at Harry to see he staring into space. "What did you see?"

He jerked back to the conversation, "I heard my mother right before Voldemort killed her." At his words, his eyes filled with tears. I growled at myself for being an idiot.

"What did you see?" This time it was Hermione.

I flinch again, "I saw the time I nearly drowned when my sister and I were ice skating on thin ice," lies are best based off the truth, this is close enough.

"Oh, that's terrible! How long ago was that?" Ginny asked.

"Three years ago", give or take three hundred years.

"What happened to your sister?"

I nearly yelled at Ron to shut up, but refrained and just spat the answer through clenched teeth, "She died." Not then, but she's still dead by now. "All these lies." I mutter to myself, not meaning for anyone to hear.

"What did you say?" Hermione was looking at me so I assumed she had heard a bit. I lowered my head and then answered.

"Nothing." They were all watching me now so I added more. "Shouldn't we change now, we can't be far from Hogwarts." They slowly nodded and the girls left to change some where else. The boys changed in silence and when we finished I left to go find the girls, saying the word that would shrink my staff into wand size.

I met them halfway and we walked back together. Not long after the train slowed down again as it pulled into the station. I put Winter back in her carrier and left her there as Hermione told me to do. We all walked of the train and to carriages outside. I stare at the weird, Nightmare-like animals pulling it and I poke one to make sure it is not a Nightmare. It is solid, then I notice no one else seems to see them.

"Oh, you're invisible, like I was. I'm sorry." I whispered to them, soft enough for only people within a foot of me could hear.

"Jack!" I jump in the air and whirl around to find myself face-to-face with Hermione and I paled, if that was possible. She might have heard what I said, I'm killing this assignment. I'd be surprised if Harry is still my friend in a few days. The long ride to Hogwarts was silent, but when we get there, I gasped. Hogwarts was a huge castle, that took up so much space it was amazing Muggles never found it.

I follow them in and then Professor Mcgonagall pulled me aside. "You will be sorted after all the First Years are." She gestured for me to follow her and I found myself with a bunch of eleven-year-olds and then we walked into the Great Hall. There were four long tables and one at the far side of the room that seemed to be for teachers. In the middle sat Dumbledore and the roof mirrored the sky. I barely notice that Professor Mcgonagall had left and brought out a old looking hat that started to sing. Once I got over the shock the hat was basically finished.

"I will call you up in alphabetical order. Then the Sorting Hat with tell you which house you will be in." Professor Mcgonagall started to call out names. I don't pay attention until I hear my name.

"This year we have a transfer student who is entering Third Year. Jackson Overland." I walk up and feel everyone's stares on me. I swallow, definitely not used to being in the center of attention. I sat down on the stool and Professor Mcgonagall placed the hat on my head.

"Jack Frost." I jump as I hear the hat talk. I realize no one can hear it but me so I relax a little. "Spirit of Winter, Gaurdian of Fun, here to watch over Harry Potter. What house would you do good in? Not smart enough for Ravenclaw,"

"What?"

"You have street smarts, not book smarts. You are loyal, but Hufflepuff would suit you. You are too kind to be in Slytherin, it helps you to be in Gryffindor, and you are incredibly brave, dying for your sister and all. So you must be in… GRYFFINDOR!" The last part is said out loud and echo around the Great Hall. I smile and took the hat off. Then I promptly ran over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey! Jack! Over here!" I follow the voice to Harry waving to me. I slow down and walk over to them.

"What took so long mate?" Ron questions.

"Hat took the time to list off exactly how I wasn't fit for the other houses. You have street smarts, not book smarts." I say the last part while trying to imitate the Sorting Hat. The boys laugh and Hermione smiles a tiny bit. Dumbledore introduced Professor Lupin as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

I jump as two people put their hands on my shoulders. "Hello mate," I turn around and see two red haired twins that looked like they liked to cause trouble.

"I'm Fred." The one on the right says.

"And I'm George." The other boy says.

"We are pranksters here and were wondering if you are one." They chorus. I smile evilly and nod].  
"How did you know?" Ron asked incredulously.

"We prankster's can tell if someone is like us." I smile as I answer.

"We like you." The twins say in unison.

"I pranked everyone in my old town, everyone but my family and friends hated me." After I finish I realize what I said and my smile drops. "I miss them."

"What happened?" I look at Hermione.

"I, um, moved away." My lie wasn't seamless and couldn't have been worse. Luckily, the food appeared right then and everyone ignores what I said and grabs food.

A/N: Please Follow, Favorite, and Review. Should I have a chapter in Hermione or Harry's point of view. Please input in reviews!


	6. Paranoid

Hi there! I'm sorry this is a day late, but I went to New York and traveled back yesterday, so basically half my day was spent in an airport, and the other half was spent packing, saying goodbye, and eating breakfast/lunch. Goodie! Thanks everybody who followed and/or favorited, and reviewed. I'm sorry if this is a little OOC, I not entirely sure how to write Hermione, so sorry.

Rabbit887: Thanks! Here's a new update! I'm really sorry if it is terrible.

Disclaimer: Still nada.

Hermione's POV:

I watched Jack Overland carefully, I was smart, I can tell when someone was lying. Jack was lying through his teeth. I have to tell Ron and Harry later, this could be important. I walked out of the Great Hall once I had finished eating and walked the the Gryffindor Common Room and said the password. I hurried up to my dorm room and grabbed a quill and parchment. 'Jackson Overland' I wrote at the top.

'Flinched when he said his name after he woke up. Muttered something that sounded like 'lies' after he said his sister had died. Said he pranked everyone in his old town and then stopped smiling when he said he missed them. Said he 'moved away' with hesitation, like he had to think before saying it.' I think about what else when I remembered his staff.

'Had staff, now has a wand. Has white hair and very pale skin…'

"That's all I got on him, for now. I have to show this list to Ron and Harry!" I run downstairs just in time to see them walk through the painting with Jack behind them. I sigh inwardly and come up with an excuse to talk to them alone. "Hey, Ron! Harry! I need to show you something in the library." I hoped that would be enough and I got lucky.

"Ugh, I don't need to go with you guys there. Have fun being bored!" Jack merrily ran off and over to where Fred and George were sitting. "Got to plan!" I watched him for a few seconds before Ron's voice pulls me back to them.

"Why do we have to go Hermione?" He groaned loudly.

"I have a suspicion. Follow me, we need to be alone." I basically have to drag the boys behind me to the library, which was completely empty. I sit them down and slam my list down in front of them. "I don't think Jack is who he says he is." They both gape at me so I pick my list up and wave it in their faces.

Harry grabs it and starts to read it softly. "Jackson Overland. Flinched when he said his name after he woke up. Muttered something that sounded like 'lies' after he said his sister had died. Said he pranked everyone in his old town and then stopped smiling when he said he missed them. Said he 'moved away' with hesitation, like he had to think before saying it. 'Had staff, now has a wand. Has white hair and very pale skin. Really Hermione?"

"What?"

"First of all, why would he have flinched after he said his own name?"

"He could have felt guilty about lying… Fine you're right."

"Yeah, maybe his sister cried for him to help her before she died," Ron added.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain the second thing."

"It could have been anything, cries, dies, flies, fries, guys, do I have to continue." Harry's idea was smart, I'm probably just being paranoid, but still.

"The third thing could have been because he actually missed them." I really hate Ron right now.

"Even after he said they all hated him?" I try.

"Maybe, fine keep that." Ron says to Harry as he crosses out the things they proved wrong.

"And the fourth idea, maybe, you are right, but what does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked me.

"I'm not sure yet, but maybe he killed them all?" I know as soon as I say it that it couldn't be true, and the boys notice.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, we'll keep it until we can figure it out." Ron says, and I get the feeling he is doing just to humor me. I glare at him and look at the next thing.

"What about his staff, where did it go, and where did he get his wand?" The boys look at each other and I know I have stumped them. "And why is his hair white and he's so pale? Don't tell me genetics, have you ever seen a boy his age that pale and with snow white hair?"

"Okay, but he does have brown eyebrows, so maybe he dyed it? And I've seen people about as pale as him before."

"Fine! I give up with that one! But I still have the thing about his staff and wand, and him missing people who hated him." I'm really getting desperate for them to see what I see.

"The hating thing could just be he wished he could have made up with them." I glare at Harry with his idea.

"What about the staff then!?" I know I must sound paranoid, and that they are staring at me, but I have to make them see what I see. I need them to see.

"Hermione, Jack's normal, you have to calm down. Just wait a few days-slash-weeks and then you can judge him okay?"

"Fine." I growl at both of them. "Let's get back to the Common Room."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry for the complete OOC-ness of this chapter, but I just wrote and this is what came out, so oops! Please Follow, Favorite, and Review.


	7. Pranks and Snow

HI! Sorry to keep you waiting but I had a lot of makeup work to do. I wanted to update earlier but my mom told me I can't so I decided now, hey, I have the computer, my mom's asleep, perfect time to write. This is going to be a really short chapter because is it about 10:30 here, when I'm starting, and I have school tomorrow. This chapter might be OOC as well so I'm sorry if it is. Also, this is sortof now like an AU because I am making parts much different than the movie/book.

Rabbit887: Thanks a lot, I didn't really know what to do, so I just did it and I'm happy at least one person liked it!

Jack's POV:

As soon as Hermione stares at me, I know I haven't been careful enough. I walk over to Fred and George and hear Ron asking Hermione why they have to go to the library. I can't hear her response before she drags them out by their sleeves. I turn my attention back to the twins. "Hey guys, whatcha doing?"

They turn to face me and grin happily. "Oh nothing!" The unison words caught my attention and I frowned.

"Come on, don't lie to me," I reply, slightly annoyed that they would even try. Their faces go from a smile to looking as annoyed as me. "'Cause I want in on whatever you're planning!" I add with a large, slightly evil smile. They grinned back and beckoned me over.

I walked over to the pair standing by the window and they leaned forward and whisper, "We want to prank Hermione." I stare at them for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Hell yeah! How! Where! When!" I exclaim quietly.

"We haven't thought it through fully, you can help us then if you want." Fred told me.

"Oh, I want to alright!"

"So… What should we do?" George asks. "I have so many ideas!"

"How about something with snow?" I hope they will say yes to that.

They both glance out the window and I sigh, it was only September and not even a cloud in the starry night sky. I'll have to make it snow tonight. "With what snow?" They chorus and I nod.

"We should still make an idea for later this year then." Or later this week, I add to myself.

"Fine. But for now, I think we should do this…" Fred started. A few minutes later we had all of our plans and the trio came back. Ron glanced at me, or more my wand, and then just walked up to the dorms. Harry did the same except he looked at my face and I stared back evenly when he met my eyes. Hermione glared at me and looked very flustered, so I guessed what happened. Hermione must be suspicious of me and told Harry and Ron, they didn't fully believe her, but she made some sharp point that stuck and they didn't know what to think. Hermione was mad at him because her close friends didn't believe her about him.

I smile at the twins when they see Hermione stalk off to her dorm. I followed the boys up the staircase and climb to the third floor and found a extra bed waiting for him. "Okay… How do I make it look like I actually slept?" I mutter that under my breath and examined the bed to come up with an idea. I can see Harry and Ron on their beds, talking softly to each other. I glance at a clock and see it is 10pm and notice most of the other boys are asleep. I glare at the two boys I know, now I have to wait for them to go to sleep before I can fly back to Jamie. I had looked up that Hogwarts was five hours ahead of Burgess, so it was only 5pm there.

I just hope the boys fall asleep before midnight here, or 7 in Burgess. I quickly change into my hoodie and pants. Then I try to listen to their conversation but I can't hear them clearly so I just lie down and slow my breathing, pretending to be asleep. After about three hours they finally go to sleep. I enlarge my staff and run to open the window in the Common Room. Then I jump out and plummet. I get closer to the ground until Wind picks me up and swoops me to Burgess. It takes a good five minutes to fly there and when I land my face is numb and my white hair is wind tossed.

I flick my staff around a bit and create a light snow. There is no time to see Jamie anymore, so I let the snow fall and hope he will realize that I meant to see him. I stay until there is a foot of snow and then fly back to Hogwarts, bringing part of the snow clouds with me. I make it snow a bit harder so we could prank Hermione with snow tomorrow. I do a few laps around the school and then fly back to the window. I peer inside to make sure no one would see me, and when I deem it safe I fly back in and land. I don't want to shrink my staff yet so I fly up the stairs and walk over to my bed. Then I lie down and 'fall asleep', as in think about a bunch of stuff about random stuff with my eyes closed.

Should I do another Hermione chapter next, or should I do a Harry chapter? Please review and tell me your opinion. Thanks to everyone who favorited and/or followed. You guys make my day when I see how many follows this story has. Thank you everyone who has reviewed. I love it and constructive criticism, so if you have anything to say, or ideas of what I could do, please tell me and I will see what I can do!

.Lover


	8. Suspicions

Yay! I'm back, sorry I didn't update when I was supposed to. I went to visit my family in Minnesota and had no time to write, and also a only a very old computer that is a pain to use. Thanks everyone who reviewed. Also, I have officially given up on my story being anything like the actual book/movie. The progression will be different but I will probably have the most important parts.

Guest: Thanks a lot. That makes me happy!

Night Star: Yay! I like it a lot when someone says they like my story and want more.

Harry's POV:

I walk through the frame into the common room and see Jack talking to Fred and George. I see Ron look at Jack's wand and I look at Jack myself. He turns his head and my eyes meet his, green and blue gazes clashing. He calmly holds eye contact, but I broke it a few seconds later. I look at him again quickly when he looks at Hermione and his gaze fills with understanding. I rush up the stairs to our dorm room, tight at his heels.

We get ready for bed and a few minutes later I hear footsteps on the stairs and out of the corner of my eye I see Jack. He walks over to his bed and mutters under his breath something I can't hear.

"So, be truthful, what did you think of Hermione's suspicion?" Ron looks at me from his bed. I was watching Jack as I said it, and I was pretty sure he couldn't hear me when I asked.

"I think that most of it was stupid, but she made some points with the staff-slash-wand thing, maybe his appearance and the hesitation before saying that he 'moved away'." I'm still watching him over Ron's shoulder and Ron notices. He turns toward Jack and I shake my head hard to signal to him not to do that. Luckily Jack wasn't looking our way, as he was changing back into what he wore on the train.

A few moments later he glares at us again and lies down on his bed, his back facing us. His breathing slows and I think he is asleep.

"What do you think?" I ask Ron in a whisper so just in case he is still awake he won't hear me.

"I think there is something weird about him but I don't know what. Maybe you could ask Dumbledore?" I look a Ron, I had never thought of that.

"If I get the chance I will." After that, the conversation shifted to school and friends and stuff like that (sorry, I don't want to write two hours worth of talk on unimportant stuff). Finally, about two hours later Ron falls asleep and I lie down on my bed. I try to fall asleep and nearly secede until footsteps wake me up. I look up to see Jack walk down the stairs carrying a staff. He walks down the stairs and I want to follow him, but I'm too tired.

A few hours later I wake up to a cold breeze rushing through the room. I open my eyes and sit up in the shadows. I put my glasses on and see Jack run in. He is still holding his staff and his cheeks are flushed and his snowy white hair looks windblown, as if he was traveling at high speeds. I look closer and I think I saw snow in his hair and on his clothes. Where the heck did that come from? He runs to his bed and drops down on his back, a huge smile on his face.

I grab my notebook and jot down what happened so I will remember it in the morning. I took my glasses off and wiped my eyes. I lie back down and try to go back to sleep, but my mind want to process what I just saw. That's when I remember that I didn't hear footsteps that would be associated with running up the stairs. I didn't hear footsteps at all. I glance nervously at Jack, how did that happen. The only way I wouldn't have heard footsteps was if he was sneaking up the stairs, or he didn't set foot on the stairs.

But that's impossible, right?

I try to go to back to sleep, my mind runs through possibilities, and I only manage to go to sleep an hour later.

In the morning I wake to Ron shaking me awake.

"Harry, you got to come see this! It snowed last night!"

Oh god, that was terrible. I'm sorry, I don't know why this is so bad, I'm in a good mood for writing now, but… I don't really know what to do with this chapter. It's also really short, but I have a new story I'm going to have the first chapter soon. I am trying to write a RotBTD. Would anyone read it? Thanks to everyone who followed and/or favorited. Also everyone who reviewed. Please tell me if you would read a RotBTD story!


	9. Author's Note

I am so f**king sorry! I meant to update sooner, but I got busy and now I have no idea what to do with this story and I have writers block. I really don't know what went wrong, but I'm not really in the mood to work on this story, mainly because I have writers block, and I want to work on my own story that I'm doing a rewrite of. I will try to update again before February, but if I don't I am really stupid and sorry.


End file.
